Callum Petrelli
Callum Ajay Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 8: Brave New World. He will be the eldest son and second child of Shanti and Gabriel Petrelli, the younger triplet brother of Rowan and the older triplet brother of Amiyah. He will have the abilities of Blood Mimicry, Undefeatability, Astral Precognition Planting, Velocity And Direction Manipulation and Illusion Manipulation. Appearance At first, Callum's hair will be a faint, light brown, but it will darken as he ages until it becomes almost black. His eyes will always remain light brown. He will be quite small as a child, but will grow to be muscular and well-built. This may be as a result of his ability of undefeatability. He will always be just above average height for his age. Abilities Callum's first ability will be Blood Mimicry, which will enable him to transform himself wholly into blood. It can thus be used to evade harm which would simply pass through blood, and to move in tight spaces since the liquid blood will be able to flow. It will also be possible for him to transform only a part of his body into blood. His second ability will be Undefeatability. This ability makes Callum an exceptionally skilled fighter, and also improves his physical strength, speed and reflexes. It makes it impossible for him to lose a straightforward physical fight, unless the ability is blocked, and he would remain difficult to beat even then, as the fighting knowledge would remain. However, he could still lose if his opponent fought using abilities, or tricked him or cheated in some way. ]]His third ability will be Astral Precognition Planting, the ability to plant precognitions in others whilst in astral form. In order to access this ability, Callum must astral project. His body will fall unconscious, and he will form a faint, partially visible astral body which will be able to whisper suggestions of precognitions into people's ears. Because the astral form is partially visible, the ability will normally be used when the targeted person is alone. That individual will then believe that a precognitive ability has been triggered, and that he or she is experiencing a precognition. The person must be in whatever state he or she needs to be in normally to access precognitions, e.g. a precognitive dreamer would need to be in a natural sleep. The ability is normally used on those who already precognitive abilities, but it can also sometimes be used to trick people into believing that they have newly manifested a precognitive ability. Callum can entirely control the precognitions he plants, and they can either be true and accurate, or fictional. His fourth ability will be Velocity And Direction Manipulation. Callum will be able to alter the velocity and direction of any moving object or being. He will be capable of increasing and decreasing its speed and acceleration, and altering the direction in which something is moving. He could control the movement and speed of projectiles and fired bullets, vehicles and people who are running, flying or using any other motion-based ability. He could also use the ability to force a person or object to begin moving, but will find doing so more difficult than affecting something which was already in motion. His fifth and final ability will be Illusion Manipulation. This will enable him to create illusions at ease. He will be able to make what he wants people to see appear, and decieve the senses of others into believing that the illusion is reality. He will also be capable of manipulating illusions formed by others. He will be able to see through them reflexively, alter them to show what he wants them to show instead, or prevent them from working so that other people's senses aren't decieved by what they're meant to see. Family & Relationships *Mother - Shanti Petrelli *Father - Gabriel Petrelli *Sisters - Rowan, Amiyah, Karyn and Kenzie Petrelli *Brother - Jace Petrelli *Aunt - Jess Parkman *Uncles - Sam Parkman, Rajan Suresh *Cousins - Alex, Kaylyn, Neal, Michaela, Seth, Shauna, Kathie, Cameron, Keagan and Finley Parkman History & Future Callum will be the middle triplet. Etymology Callum is a Latin name which means "dove". His middle name, Ajay, is Indian and Sanskrit and means "unconquered". It is a reference to his ability of Undefeatability, which makes him unconquered in physical fights. His surname is originally Greek, meaning "rock". Category:Characters